1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to an organic light emitting diode display device and method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An organic electro-luminescence (EL) element, e.g., an organic light emitting diode (OLED), employed in an organic light emitting display device is a self-emissive element in which a light emitting layer is formed between two electrodes. Specifically, in the organic EL element, electrons and holes are injected into a light emitting layer from an electron injection electrode (or a cathode) and a hole injection electrode (or an anode), respectively, and excitons are formed when the injected electrons and holes are combined and emit light when the excitons transition from an excited state to a ground state.
In the organic light emitting display device, when scan signals, data signals, power, and the like, are supplied to subpixels disposed in a matrix form, selected subpixels emit light, thus displaying an image. Organic light emitting display devices can be classified into red/green/blue (RGB) organic light emitting display devices having red (R), green (G), and blue (B) sub-pixels and red/green/blue/white (RGBW) organic light emitting display devices having R, G, B, and white (W) sub-pixels.
An RGB organic light emitting display device uses a peak luminance control (PLC) method which is implemented by varying a gamma voltage according to an average picture level (APL) which is calculated based on a luminance component of RGB sub-pixels. The peak luminance control method has an advantage in adjusting a luminance according to display images.
Thus, the RGB organic light emitting display device may reduce power consumption and increase the display quality by using the peak luminance control method. On the other hand, an RGBW organic light emitting display device does not use a peak luminance control method. Thus, a power consumption of the related art RGBW organic light emitting display device is greater than the RGB organic light emitting display device. Accordingly, the RGBW organic light emitting display device is required to reduce the power consumption and to increase the display quality.